Past Regrets
by unicornsandskittles
Summary: Maka has lost everything in the last year, so why is Death at her door asking her to return?
1. Past Regrets

I do not own Soul Eater, only the plot! I know this is a bit rushed, so yes, I realize there will be mistakes, so before you go off at me for it I promise I will fix it up after I finish work. I just wanted to jot down the idea before I forget.  
Tell me what you think! x

* * *

"Maka, my angel!" A sigh left her lips as she saw her father, arms in the air running her way. Avoiding him before he torpedo hugged her wasn't as difficult as it was around 5 years ago, he had become too predictable.

"Maka chop!" The body of her father twitched on the floor. The chop that had been popular in her academy still held power even after graduation. Especially on the weak minded.

Maka looked at her reflection in the microwave. Her green eyes still looked worn out; her once tight pajama's loose and falling. She looked so different from a year back, but then again she still had _them. _Walking over her now snoring father she grabbed her notepad.

"Oh dear." A mask entered the room; her old principle death himself had sited on her new lounge room chair. His hands around a cup that appeared out of his overly looked baggy clothes reached out towards her. She nodded silently following his command of pouring the half cold earl grey tea into his '#1 reaper' cup and handing it back to him. "Poor Spirit, he will never understand the concepts of a woman's heart." Maka ignored the need to maka-chop the creator of that very move.

"What can I do for you?" Maka knew she sounded impatient, but ever since she bought her new house the lock did nothing to keep out her past.

"Mmmmm. A mission on the out skirts of town." Her hands twitched. She no longer did missions, not since the death of her comrades, her best friend and weapon Soul. It had been a mistake, a miscalculation… No, it had been her fault.

"You know I don't do missions anymore, I can't." He hummed blowing on the cup through his thick mask that held a face that could kill the weak hearted. She had seen it only twice. Once when they battled Asura, the first Kirshin and the most powerful she had ever faced, and the second time when he had found out his son died because of her hands.

"You can still fight." Maka couldn't see his expression and had to guess from his voice the way his face would be shaped. He had been trying to recruit her once she left, even though he once tried to kill her. No one could blame him, she wanted to die as much and probably more than he did.

"I don't want to fight! I want to forget, I want to live normally like, like, like." Her voice was low, green eyes watered at the memory of her fallen comrades.

"You think they would have given up if you had died, hmmm?" He sipped on his tea.

"Well n-no." She had to admit seeing black-star and Tsubaki give up after so many fights with the kinshin and even his soul seemed unlikely. Of course there was the fact that Death the Kid would of became the next honcho with his two weapons Liz and Patty the famous pistols. Even Soul… "That doesn't matter though! I'm here and they aren't." Her voice broke. Still knowing that she would always be alone in her house, never seeing red eyes in the morning made her heart cringe in pain.

"You can't hold your dreams because you're too scared to move forward." Again he hummed that annoying tune. He should hate her for what she had done, she had left them behind. Maybe if she didn't feel fear she would have turned around and ignored there screams to leave. But she did run, and she left them to die in the hands of the new Kinshin queen, Medusa.

"I, I have no scythe I'm weak alone." _Excuses_. She pulled at her hair that once was always pinned up in ponytails, but since Death the Kid wasn't around complementing her on how symmetrical they were she saw no heart in it anymore.

"We have organised something special, so don't you worry." He hovered up letting the cup fall back under his clothes.

"Wait!" She stood up as the door closed behind him. The hand she held up scrunched up in irritation. _When will I even be able to forget? _

She groaned rubbing her head as a new headache formed. Once again grabbing the notepad she walked around her father's love struck face. _Another perverted dream, at least that hasn't changed_. The door shut quietly behind her as she headed off to college, the only normal thing in her life since she left the academy. Maka noted the small kinshin that hid under the benches on streets or rode on the black cats back that hissed at a young mouse that might have been a witch. _Stop it! _A normal person wouldn't be able to even notice these things, she was acting out of habit and that was all. Death was wrong about her. She did not still hold a dream about wielding the best death scythe that had died with Soul that day.

"Ma-ma-maka!" Blaire's purr broke her concentration. Purple hair was seen as Blaire rubbed her face against her chest.

"You sure have grown!" Blushing Maka pushed the sex crazed cat of off her. Unlike the rest of the academy Blair the cat witch had stayed by her side. Comforting her when all she wanted to do was leave. Lucky for her she had made it to graduation before she got burnt at the stake.

"Blair, stop it!" Blair pouted at the order but obeyed thankfully for Maka as boys cooed over the site.

"Nya~ but I missed you. It's not fun you never come pick me up." Blaire had joined Maka when she decided to enrol into the literature department of Sans Newford College. Lucky for Maka Blair couldn't even read a sentence let alone deal with the lectures of famous writers so she joined the Acting department which she became pro at in an instant.

"That's because you live in the opposite direction." Maka walked through the park on instinct.

"Then why didn't you just call me to pick you up nya~!"

"Because you never wake up on time and never pick up." Blare mumbled protests that got ignored by Maka, though she couldn't stop smiling at her friend.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the college, soon departing after a long debate on Maka NOT buying the cat sardines for lunch. She waved Blair off before climbing the stairs to her class B-2 greeting her teacher Stein. Who also was a teacher at the academy, but was soon fired after dissecting a dog that turned out to be a witch.

_Not a fun class_.

"Maka, we will be having fun today. I created a dodo, it's eating me inside to find out how it works." His glasses sparkled as his smile looked as menacing as ever whenever he talked about cutting things open. She was used to it though, unlike her other class mates, who either ended up dropping the class or being too terrified to.

"Dr. Stein, it's not even science. Do your job, its Shakespeare today remember?" Stein dropped his gaze at Maka, frowning before setting his books down.

"You're no fun." She smiled walking to take her seat next to the window.

"Students, I have a surprise for you! Today we shall be dissecting…" A book found its way against Steins face as Maka glared at him. "…A book…" He grumbled in submission as he started jotting down the new assignment.

The day was long; the clock hadn't even reached 1 before a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" Her pudgy modern poetry teacher pulled her glasses closer to her eyes. "A new student?" No sound came from the door but she waved her hand in front of her in a gesture to move.

Maka hadn't bothered to look up as she read her book. The same word popped up wherever she looked and couldn't help but feel discomfort.

"She lost to the woes." A voice rang out in her ears, a deep voice that seemed so familiar. Her sea green eyes looked forwards towards white hair and red eyes. Her heart stopped. Hair rose as she felt a numbness flow through her, the boy in front of her kept reciting the poem as his eyes never drifted towards her way. She could feel her face pale as her head became painfully unbearable with screams she couldn't produce in words.

"Soul…" Her mind went blank. Her back felt the hard floor as her dead friend ran over asking questions she couldn't answer.

_Then nothing._


	2. Who are you?

I don't own Soul Eater - Only the plot.

* * *

He moved across the hallway ignoring the stares and gossips off the early incident. He had only just arrived and already had someone faint at the sight of him, no doubt the eyes. Usually he would have guessed the smile but he hadn't yet shown his shark like fangs to anyone since entering this hell hole of a school.

Sighing he found his way once again at the nurses office. He had no idea what pulled him towards this particular room, he admitted he was a little worried about the girl, but it couldn't be to this extent, he had only just met her.

The look on her face though, pale skin, big glinting eyes filled with tears… her eyes… it was like she wanted to run into his arms. The thing that surprised him most was the fact he had raced so fast towards her he didn't dare think about her touching the ground, but when she did it was like a pang in his heart. It confused him.

Everything confused him.

"Oh, I see you've met her!" He looked over his shoulders at the voice, placing his hands in his pocket leaning against the lockers. "She's pretty hm?" The sing-song voice drove him insane and he had only heard it.

The masked man looked, well, he assumed he looked towards him. "Who are you?" His faint British accent hung in the air.

"I'm hurt; I assumed we would become friends once you saw me." His hand cradled the back of his head in an itch. "I'm Death, you are my new soon to be student!" The faceless man reached out his over-sized hand.

He denied it immediately.

"Not interested." As he was about to turn the hand suddenly stiffened and hit his head causing a headache to burn through his head. Turning in disbelief he wanted to shout but instead found another man.

A man with crimson red hair and a frown for a mouth glared at him. "You have no choice, either way you will be compelled for your own reasoning's." A big foam hand which had caused his headache landed on his shoulder.

"Now, now spirit don't tell him too muchhhh." He rolled on the word while starring at his clenched face. He was getting pissed off at the oldies. "Maka, the girl that fainted, you will come to want her, protect her. You can even say it's in your blood." A growl erupted from the other man's face at that supposed statement. He couldn't have cared less, he just wanted out. No doubt they were just after his money.

Soul let out a long exaggerated sigh. "Like I said, not interested." He hadn't forgotten what might happen if he turned his back on them, so instead he took the easier route. He waited for them to leave first. Death was the first to leave on a note 'we'll see' and spirit still stood there like some angry cyborg. "Anyone ever tell you that you look exactly like the terminator?" Soul grinned at his expression and didn't think twice about walking around him.

He wasn't the threat. It was that masked man. It seemed like a good hour of ditching classes and avoiding his 'soon-to-be-teacher- that he came to another halt.

He looked at the white door ahead of him, he had done this seven times now without realising. He sighed scratching his head before placing his hands into his pocket out of habit.

Death had persisted of this happening, maybe he did care for her in some unknown way. He had never cared for anyone before, and he sure as hell hadn't felt this feeling of concern in a long time, but feeling this damn uneasy over a girl he had just met was just… ludicrous! _Shit._ He was overthinking again, something he hadn't done in years; his cool exterior wasn't for show. He literally couldn't be assed with dealing with things he didn't have to concern himself with. That girl – Maka, was defiantly no exception no matter what that masked man said.

So why did he keep winding up back at the nurse's door?!

He clenched his hand having an urge to hit the door out of frustration but instead reached for the already turning handle. He winced as it opened revealing long dirty blonde hair.

"S-Soul? Green eyes starred at him in awe. _Him again?_

"Wh-Who?" He stuttered for no reason he could think of, so much for cool exterior.

Arms latched around his neck before he could process the situation. The girl had clung herself onto him like her life depended on it, shaking against his skin his heart nearly stopped, _nearly_. "I thought you were gone…" He felt her face dig into his shoulder, the soft whispers following as people formed a rather large circle around them.

He couldn't handle this.

Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder ready to push her away, he obviously resembled someone she had lost, and he wasn't going to have her hopeful eyes tarnished when she realizes the reality later on. Better now than never. Sighing, he ran his free hand through his hair as the other pushed her back on her own two feet.

"Listen, I can tell you're upset over this Soul guy, but I'm not him. You need to get a grip before you seriously get hurt." He expected her to cry, to ball over in depression and run. She didn't though. Instead she stopped crying and instantly starred into his eyes with a killer intent that screamed hate. She pushed him causing him to hit the wall opposite.

"How funny, how hilarious! Tell me then, who pulled this well put prank together?" Her hands shot into the air pointing to everyone who had formed a circle in a demanding gesture. "Or was it just you!?" Her finger stopped at him, her eyes cold and stern.

Like hell this bitch would blame him for something she did. "Prank? You're the one that came onto me!" Her face bore a red stain at the accusation.

"We-Well why were you outside the nurse's office!" She made it into more of a statement then a question. _How stubborn. _He sighed ruffling his hair at the truth of it, statement or question she had a point.

"Because you fainted, I thought it was because I, well, looked different. Forget it." His feet moved away from her beginning a new direction. _Hopefully one where she didn't follow_.

"Wa-wait soul…" Her voice cracked, he could tell how desperate she was for him to be this guy. _Old lover probably. _

"My name's Chase. Chasseee!" He let the name roll on his tongue not even bothering to look at her. He had enough of this situation, no matter what face she pulled, no matter how her voice broke, no matter how obvious she was hurting. How obvious he was hurting. He would not live a lie for such a stubborn girl he had just met. She wasn't even his type!

Wait, why was he even hurting?

* * *

Sorry it took me awhile to upload it, I just got a new family member!

& of course I'm the babysitter.

Kudos on having me born last mother dear.


	3. What's going on?

Her body shifted against the sheets ignoring the throbbing in the back of her mind. How could he not be Soul? It isn't bad enough that he looks like the exact same replica as him but his attitude just screamed the too-cool-for-you idiot! How could she be wrong when he had the same voice, same length of hair and god damn those half lidded eyes of ease! She groaned out clearly defeated from the day's surprises. Maka moved the sheet above her head letting the fabric caress her cheek. Her vision might have lied but her feelings didn't. Soul, Chase, whoever the hell he was, she knew him even if he denied it. Even if she tried to deny it, she knew him.

A creak at the door caused Maka to still "Maka…" Her father's voice filled the room, she sighed not moving hoping he would go away. "I know your awake you toss and turn like a seizure patient when you're asleep, it's so adorable!" Maka didn't even hesitate as she flung the nurse's book at his face.

"Shouldn't you be at work papa?" Feeling the heat she pushed the blankets away motioning towards her jacket. "Or were you at the bar again?" He pouted at her handing the jacket over that she put on swiftly.

"You're so mean!" He poked his forefingers together as he squirmed towards her. "I just wanted to see you. You're always so cold to papa!" She sighed moving around her now crying relative.

"We both know you don't just come and see me without another reason." It was a mere fact, he never did come over for pleasure. No doubt it had something to do with Death's odd appearance at her doorstop this morning. "Is it something to do with this boy that looks exactly like Soul?" She eyed him then, noticing his furrowed eyebrow and avoiding gaze. "Papa…" She squeezed the book in her hand.

"I need you to come back do DWMA." Her breath hitched, her feet moving back as she nearly hit the desk. She looked towards the hunched over man, his hand cradling his forehead as a stern face of concern showed. "I wish I have another choice Maka, but I need you to be safe." She frowned, safe? She was safe, safer than she back home. Here she wouldn't get harassed by old school mates pretending to die at the other end in a grave attempt of being her lost friends. Her heart clenched, she couldn't go home.

"I can't go. I have studies." She tried to sound calm and reassuring like her studies meant a great deal and she actually needed to do the homework she had completed the first day she got it. She cursed, damn her and her constant need to be in control!

He mumbled something she couldn't quite hear but decided to ignore it. "Maka, you don't have a choice either." Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, didn't have a say? This defiantly had something to do with today's odd occurrence of both Death and this Chase boy, and whatever it was she didn't want any part of it. None of it.

"Tell Death he can find a new meister." She huffed her reply turning her back on her father. She felt big hands wrap around her waist as she felt her feet leave the ground. "Papa don't you dare!" She screamed as he flipped her over his shoulder, her legs kicking and hands punching against his back. "I hate you! I hate you!" She knew she sounded like a child as she saw people crowd around the scene, she didn't care though, this was damn right outrageous!

"Maka please!" His voice cracked and Maka's heart lurched, he was hurting as much as she was. She sighed as she felt limp against his back, her eyes watering as she cursed herself for giving in. Closing her eyes she tried to remember DWMA the place that cursed her when she returned alone and frightened, the people that scorned her and called her a runaway, people that had once been her friends. She trembled as spirit put her in the car seat letting Blaire help prepare her suitcase and turn into cat form to sit in her lap. Her hand pattered her out of habit smiling as she purred against her skin.

At least she would have Blair.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you aren't going alone." His voice sounded sheepish as she turned to look at his guilt struck face.

"Papa, what's going on?" He didn't reply causing her body to stiffen as they parked outside a mansion of white. No kidding, everything was white. The roses, the whole house, even the fence. It felt like some sacred ground that no one could dare enter. Aweing the surroundings she wondered who would have lived here, maybe a prince or a princess. She quickly laughed that imagination away, like someone like that would live in the outskirts of Death City. Still, they had to royal or incredibly rich. Her eyes spotted the mail box "Evans" her heart stopped for a second, they were outside Souls house? She quickly faced the door that had already been open. White hair and red eyes looked at her. His black suit clinging to his body like it was made for him, the toothy grin he sent her made her hair rise and goosebumps settle.

"Soul?" She heard her father cluck his tongue.

No, his name is Chase, that family took him in though because of that reason. I recommend you don't call him that, he has such a nasty temper!" She watched her father rub a spot on his thigh his face hard and menacing as he eyed the boy. "Don't worry Maka, I'll protect you from him. He isn't worth such a beautiful woman he is too plain and simple."

"Who you calling plain and simple?" Maka hadn't even noticed the car door opening as Soul's face peered into the car, she blushed turning around letting Blaire frolic to her feet curling into her jacket. It was not Soul. She chanted the same sentence in her head as her father snapped an insult towards him as he got in the car. "Calm down old man, I'm not interested in delusional _girls"_ The way he enthused on the word girl caused Maka's inside's boil.

"If I'm a _delusional girl _what does that make you?" Spirit awed in admiration and she quickly waved it off as she watched the boys mouth twitch in a devilish smirk.

"One hell of a guy." She huffed making his smirk widen.

"I would of said short, but whatever makes you feel better." She heard his gasp as she smiled smugly against her seat. He wasn't Soul, but that didn't mean she couldn't talk to him right? "Why is _Chase _here anyway papa?" Chase chuckled into the seat mimicking her name for her father. She raised her book only to wack it against his face.

"Serves you right." Spirit nodded at Maka's actions before commenting on her question. "He is your partner." The car nearly collided in a tree as both of them screamed their protests into Spirits ear.

"What do you mean partner?! Why do I even need a partner, this is unfair I have my own weapons!" She squealed her statements totally oblivious to the look on Chase's face.

"Weapons, what kind of school is this?" Maka's eye twitched as she looked towards her shrinking father.

"Care to explain papa?" She sighed after hearing that Chase had never known of his new enrolment into this school until today, perfect. Even more to her amazement her own father left the part about weapons and meisters for her to explain to him. "Students are assigned with partners, though there are two types of students, weapons those who can transform into actual weapons and those who wield them the Meisters. Once you are partnered who can go into the battle ground where you will find Kinshins those who kill and gradually turn people insane, once you collect their soul the weapon will devour it." She nodded her head as if discussing this topic was a part of her forte.

"They eat their souls? Cool." She looked back to see a relaxed Chase, his eyes closed as his arms crossed over his chest. _He looks exactly like Soul._ A coughing Spirit brought her back just to pull back her hand that was about to touch his hand. She blushed looking towards the scenery clenching her hands within her pocket. "Wait, what do you mean partner? So who's the weapon and who's the meister with us?" Chase pulled himself into a sitting positin letting his head casually droop between their head rests. "Wait didn't you say you had your own weapons, so I'm the meister that gets to wield you?" He grinned at her after a small wink causing her face to re-heat as he whistled. The car stopped to a halt as Spirit gripped onto Soul's collar smiling into his face.

"Now, now, remember Maka is a young lady. So of course you _are _the weapon." Car's beeped behind them as Maka wacked her now overworn book against her father's head to prompt him back to driving. She sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. Chase acted exactly like him and even her father seemed to tense around him like he used to with Soul.

"I do have my own weapons but I'm the meister." Soul hummed out making Maka's whole body twitch in annoyance.

"But I'm not a weapon?" She glared at him then. "Don't stare at me like that." He pouted making Maka want to hurdle a book against his smug appearance.

"Of course you are." He shook his head.

"I would notice if I was you know?" He had a point making Maka frown. What exactly was going on?

* * *

Weeeeeee!

Weeeeeee!

I have to stop leaving the chapter on a cliff-hanger I know. I'm just so addicted. :x

I have finally come up with my perfect plan for "Chase" and Maka. I hope you like it!


	4. I'm Chase!

Chase hummed along with the tunes his earphones provided him as he eyed the young woman in front of him through his bangs. Her ash blonde hair shimmed in the wind catching the rays of the sun as her pale skin seemed to shine against the dark building of skulls. He groaned in frustration as his hands rustled through his hair, the need to reach out and run his hand through her hair almost too needy for him to even handle.

"You can help you know Chase?" She turned, her green eyes glaring at him through full thick lashes. She seemed so familiar somehow.

His back hit the truck as he put his clenching hands in his pocket. "That's too uncool for me." He grinned as she huffed lifting an all too heavy bag above her shoulder. He noticed as her shirt rose letting her soft skin show beneath it. He moaned in protest as he stalked forward gripping the bag from her hulking it over his back as he moved towards the door.

A hand stopped him as he followed the arm to a grim face. "I can do it myself." He couldn't help but smirk at her; she was too stubborn for her own good. He dropped the bag watching as she heaved the bag only to drop it with a thud he couldn't help but chuckle as she groaned. She glared his way, green eyes screaming hate as she huffed trying once again. "I've just, sprained my wrist." It was an obvious lie but Chase nodded like he understood. He couldn't bother fighting with her; it would just end up in another fight he couldn't be stuffed with.

"Whatever." He picked the bag up once again watching as she walked towards her backpack. He couldn't help but watch her hips as they seemed to sway seductively away from him. He grimaced , the whole trip here he had been watching her, observing her in every movement she made. The way she bit her nail when she was too involved in that thick book she hid within her clothes or her knees which lead to all curvy thighs and lushes pale skin that breathed a need of warmth.

Something he could offer.

He shook his head, ignoring the way she looked at him with confusion. Setting his mind on the action at hand he gripped the bag as he walked up the stairs watching as people gasped and pointed at him. Tonguing his teeth he knew he hadn't opened his mouth, and considering his eyes were down set it couldn't have been that either, it was like they knew him. Maybe it was the same thing with Maka, damn this Soul. He didn't know the guy and he was already causing him trouble. Whispers played at the back of his head. "…Isn't he supposed to be dead?" "I heard Maka is back, it hasn't been the same without her…" He lifted the bag onto his left hand letting the other slide into his pocket to turn his iPod on, like hell he could be assed hearing about her past with _him._ He turned slowly noticing Maka pale at the eyes that surrounded her, she looked so vulnerable.

"Here." He handed her his left earphone piece, she just looked at him, her eyes corning their surroundings. He sighed, why did he even care? Still, he pushed the piece in her ear ignoring her low squeal at the invasion. "Just ignore them." He didn't really know her situation and didn't really intend to ask about it. Her face of discomfort was enough to cause him concern, not for her, of course. Only because she was supposed to be his partner in so called upcoming battles, he didn't need her mind focused on something else. _Keep telling yourself that. _

She lowered her face, but looked at him through those big lashes he seemed to notice often. "Thank you Chase." She looked away almost like she regretted saying it, but the damage was done. His heart bet too fast as he watched her move closer to him to make sure their link of earphones wouldn't pull, well; maybe she just liked the fact of being close to him?

It seemed like hours until they reached their room on the fourth floor. The school was massive and not to mention bizarre, the outside was decorated with harsh cone tips and the main art was three skulls at the front. Not to mention topping it off with stairs that looked like it belonged in some old mansion. The inside wasn't much reassurance for normal with the amount of rooms and inner courtyards that was filled with dirt and what seemed to be indents on the walls; probably the training room. He had to admit, it was pretty cool.

"Chase?" He looked beside him to see Maka glaring at him once again. He sighed, _what have I done now? _"Can you stop daydreaming, I was talking to you." He smiled.

"Sorry princess, I never meant to insult your holiness." She huffed, he grinned, it was like second nature to tease her. Her eyebrow twitched as she opened the room to reveal what seemed to be a 3 by 2. She didn't seem bothered by the amount of space as she took off to one of the rooms dragging her suitcase with her. As he was about to sit on the couch her face appeared behind the wall towards her what he supposed was her room. "Your rooms over there." She pointed next to the kitchen were a door was placed. He sighed as he dragged his way towards it. One single bed, a CD rack and a desk that held a white laptop and a couple of unused notebooks. At least he didn't need to buy furniture. Shoving his bag into the corner of the room promising no one in particular to pretend to unpack it later he walked his way to the kitchen, his stomach growling. One sandwich later and one sit of the couch later he turned on the TV trying to ignore the temptation to turn at the sound of Maka finally leaving her room.

"You don't find this weird?" Twisting his neck at the question, he saw her arms crossed against a plain white top, her skirt reaching just below her thighs making it nearly impossible to swallow his bite full.

Coughing as coolly as possible he replied. "What is?" He let his legs stretch as his feet hit the small coffee table in front of him.

She sighed moving in front of him, pulling out her book to harshly hit his legs off the table. With a loud thud he looked towards her smirking. "The fact that we share an apartment. You haven't even mentioned a word about it." Her face bore no emotion as she spoke making him confused and curious at the same time. She did have a point, why didn't it bother him? He had just accepted the fact that they would be living together as if it was old news.

He didn't want to press his luck with that answer, so he decided to take another approach. "Why doesn't it bother you?"

Maka shuffled on the spot. "I asked you first." She wasn't going to give in.

He sighed letting his arms cradle his head as he leaned back. "Dunno to be honest, guess it didn't bother me." He left the sentence with a soft shrug.

Green eyes were on him, he didn't have to look to know that fact. He could watch her staring at him interrogatingly, it wasn't like he was lying and really he didn't mind her taking a look. "Enjoy the view princess?" He could hear her step backwards as he grinned, opening one eye to watch a deep crimson release on her face. How precious. "You didn't answer my question, why don't you care?" He tried to sound as uninterested as he could, truth was he was fucking interested. It's not like every day you get shoved in a room with the opposite sex and learn how to wield them. Sounded like something out of Karma Sutra.

"Why should I tell you?" Her face lifted to the side, her hands playing with the escaping strands of her hair that fell on her face.

He opened both eyes then, frowning at another question that appeared out of her pretty mouth. "Because I asked." Her face was priceless as she gave him a scowl that screamed kill. He felt a force hit his cheek as he noticed the book in her hand, _fuck she was like a ninja_! Growling he rubbed his cheek.

"I used to live with Soul." _Ah_. He wasn't jealous perse; he just hated whoever the hell this Soul guy was. No doubt they did shit under the covers the whole time they lived together, it wasn't like she was _ugly _but why would he care? _She wasn't his type._

And the lies kept flowing.

Her eyes bore into him, maybe looking for a response. He had no idea what she was looking for when she starred at him like that, all he knew was he didn't like it. He opened his mouth to reply letting his cool attitude smooth over his tongue but the high pitched doorbell leaked out in the air.

"Maka, Maka open up the door!" He focused on the door, her friend? He looked towards her pale face, her eyes wide with fear as he noticed her hands shaking. More drama? He sat up with a sigh, her body didn't even flinch as he pressed passed her but she did let a small gasp out of her pouting lips before he opened the door.

"No don…" Her voice cut out, a loud yell entered the room as he tried to slam the door on the noisy person, unfortunately his foot was in the way.

Blue hair and a cheshire grin could be seen through the creak. "Soul, you're here too?" He let out another howl.

"I'm. Not. Soul." The blue hair boy frowned until he slammed his hands on the door causing Chase to topple over.

He glared at his grinning face. "You!" He rose letting his finger point towards the intruder. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The boy just stood cocking his head.

"Don't mess with your God Soul, I know all!" Chase wouldn't be surprised if the next country could hear him. He dropped his finger letting his body turn towards the couch Maka currently had rested on, her hair covering her face as she looked towards the floor.

A tall thin girl with her hair in a high pony tail walked quietly towards her, her slender arm going around her shoulder. Slowly her head lingered against her ear, sobs could be heard before Maka flung herself against the girl who only smiled politely and held her. "Black*Star be nice." _Ah, so that's his name. _

The boy replied by running across the floorboards with satisfying thumps every time his foot hit the ground. He sat on the floor; his legs crossed the grin never leaving his face. "You've been miserable without your big God, don't fear though he has come back full of gory!"

It felt like hours of the three of them talking, Maka's arm holding onto the girl known as Tusbaki her smile never ending as bickering and laughter filtered the room. Chase sighed as he stood in the kitchen fingering his now rotting roll, it wasn't as if he wanted to be included, it was obvious Maka needed this he had never seen her smile like she did towards them. He had only known her for a day, and she somehow had made her way into him with her mystery glares and sharp comebacks.

He wasn't impressed.

"What! How is he not Soul, haven't you looked at him?" The blue hair boy pointed in his direction making Chase want to disappear. _Was it going to be like this everywhere?_ He picked his roll shoving it into the bin before leaving the kitchen to disappear into his room listening as Maka hushed them.

"Shut up idiot! His name is Chase. Soul's gone…" Her voice cracked.

A rustling could be heard as a soft voice rang out. "I'm sorry we couldn't see you sooner, Death wanted it to be a surprise."

"I can't believe they hid this from me." Maka whispered before sighing a never ending sigh.

"I still can't believe that kid isn't Soul, you know I can't be wrong. My godlike powers are too accurate to be wrong! He must be Soul!" Yelling could be heard as the sound got louder, loud bangs rang into Chase's ears before a thwack outside of his door let another howl out of the loud boy's mouth. "What the hell Maka! I just wanted to make sure!"

Chase had enough.

He stood in front of the mirror.

"I'm chase, chase, chase."

It was the name he gave himself, that was who is was.

* * *

This chapter was so hard to do!

I had to re-write it around three times before I was even a little happy with it.

I'm not going to reply to any reviews. I don't trust myself, I'll probably just blurt out everything.

So just keep reading and tell me what you think so far! (:


End file.
